Words
by Tibarn'Worshipper
Summary: the power of words is amazing; they can destroy a life, but also make a new one. Amy learns this truth after Sonic does something that turns her world upside down. ShadAmy. SonicSally


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sonic belongs to Sega. I only own this pitiful plot.**

**Flamers, beware! Flame at your own risk!!**

It was amazing how just a couple of words could destroy a person's life.

The words "divide and conqueror" had driven countless nations into long, bloody wars that ended up in the loss of thousands of lives.

The whispered words of endearment whispered between Paris and Helen caused one of the greatest wars known to mankind.

The mad ravings of Hitler engulfed the world in the flames of chaos that people today are still trying to get over.

The scorn and ridicule of peers had blocked even the bravest of people from reaching out for their dreams and ambitions.

And the words "I'm marrying Sally" had thrown Amy Rose's entire world out of balance.

When Sonic had first told her the news, Amy had thought he was joking. She had giggled, then laughed, then complimented Sonic on a good joke.

Then she had looked into his eyes, and the happiness evaporated. There was no doubt or uncertainty in those blue eyes – only ardent love and slight confusion at the pink hedgehog's laughter.

Amy had stood there in silence, her jaw hanging open, ignoring the worried glances of passerbyers, and stared at the blue hero in shock. She couldn't believe it. Sonic was getting married? And to Sally?

Sonic had cleared his throat nervously. He knew that telling Amy about his and Sally's engagement would be a tricky business and he had prepared himself for the worst – a crying spell, screams of denial, an act of violence. Her silence was unexpected. The blue hedgehog was tense, waiting for the slightest sign of an outburst, but none came.

Instead, Amy smiled a small smile and said, "Congratulations."

She had walked off after that, leaving Sonic to scratch his head in bewilderment._ That was odd of her… No tears, no death threats, no reaction at all. I wonder what's wrong with her._

Two months later, the wedding took place.

It was the most talked about event of the year. Everyone who came said they had never seen a more magnificent wedding ever take place. The decorations – rare flowers from the deep thickets of the forest – were breath taking, the music was superb, the food was delectable, the groom and his best man looked absolutely dashing, and the bridesmaids were beyond beautiful in their pale purple dresses.

Sally herself looked as if an angel had come down from heaven and granted her a special beauty for this day. She practically glowed with beauty, and more than one man in the pews wished that he was the lucky about – to – be – husband at the altar.

The reception following was one of the happiest events that took place in Metropolis. There wasn't a single melancholy soul in the room. The air was full of laughter and cheers for the newly wed's happiness were numerous.

Sonic and Sally waited in front of a receiving line, barely aware of the guests they were to greet; they only had eyes for each other. No one could deny the obvious passion that flew between them.

It was not until a flash of pink caught Sonic's eye did he look up from the eyes of his beloved. What he saw sent a flash of worry up his spin.

In front of him was Amy Rose, the girl that had loved him. He cautiously examined her face, debating on whether he should grab Sally and run now. But there was nothing on Amy's face that suggested ill will. In fact, she was smiling. Albeit, it wasn't one of her large smiles that she was famous for, but a smaller yet still happy smile.

She nodded at Sonic then took Sally's hands in her own. "I'm happy for you," she told the squirrel, "you have no idea how lucky you are to have someone like Sonic love you. I know the two of you will be happy together. Your love for each other will not dim over time."

The couple left for their honeymoon a few hours later, the cheers of their friends behind them. Eventually, everyone left the chapel and went home. Except for one person. Amy stood, looking out to the setting sun. She bent her head to the ground and whispered so that no one but herself could hear, "As long as he's happy, so will I be." Then she turned on her heel and walked home.

For the next few days, Amy cried her eyes out.

Love, life, everything was over.

Sonic was married.

He was lost to her forever.

But Amy was proud of herself for one thing: she hadn't thrown herself at Sonic's feet and begged him to marry her instead. No, she had let him marry the girl he loved and hadn't made a sound.

Because that's what true love was all about, right? Not about what one person wanted, but about their beloved's happiness. It didn't matter how much it hurt Amy. If Sonic was truly and happily in love with Sally, then she wouldn't get in the way of his happiness. That would be selfish of her. How could she say she loved Sonic if she would be willing to take his happiness for her own happiness?

That wasn't love at all.

But it didn't lessen the pain.

It felt like a dagger had torn through Amy's heart. It seemed that her whole world had been shattered. Sonic had been the only person Amy had ever been able to picture herself getting married to. But in three simple words, the hero had utterly destroyed an entire life and future family that Amy had chosen for herself.

Looking back, Amy felt completely foolish. All of the time she had spent chasing Sonic was wasted. What a fool she had been. It would have been best if she had moved on to a different guy.

Six months passed, but time did little to nothing to heal the wound in Amy's heart. Oh, she acted normal in front of her friends; she didn't want to burden them with unnecessary worry for her sake. She went on with her life and acted normal – in public. But at home, when she was shut away from the eyes of the world, the tears could not always be held back.

Something that always calmed Amy down was a nice, quiet walk while watching the sunset. However, today was not the case. Tails had proposed to Cosmo, and she had accepted. Not that Amy wasn't happy for her two friends, but she had always seen herself attending Tails' wedding as a married (to Sonic) woman. So much for that dream.

So Amy had been unable to keep back a steady flow of tears while sitting on a park bench. "Oh, Sonic." She whispered.

It was amazing how words could destroy a life, but it was even more amazing how words could create a new, more wonderful life.

"Tch. You're pathetic."

Amy spun around to see the villain who had dared to insult her. She was shocked to see that it was Shadow. Her jaw fell open much like the day sonic had told her he was getting married.

Shadow snorted at her expression, "Close your mouth or you'll swallow a fly."

Amy's mouth closed and the shock ebbed away to anger. She stood up, her small hands curling into fists, "What did you say to me?" she asked, her voice dangerously soft.

A small, almost mocking smile appeared on Shadow's face. "You're pathetic." He repeated.

Amy was about to lunge at him when Shadow held up both hands as if he was stopping traffic, "Wait, I'm sorry."

Amy relaxed some. Ya that jerk better be apologizing.

"I believe my exact words were, Tch. You're pathetic." He emphasized the tch.

Okay, that tore it. This punk was going down!

Amy threw herself at the ebony hedgehog, a murderous intent in her eyes. Shadow grabbed her wrists and easily halted her advance.

"Let me go!" Amy desperately tried to wiggle out of his hold, but he only tightened his hands.

"Now why would I do that?" Shadow asked her, a bemused expression in his ruby eyes, "You'll just try to attack me again."

Amy glared at him, "You called me pathetic!"

"Ah, but you didn't let me explain why."

Amy stopped moving, confused.

"That's better." Before she even knew what was happening, Shadow had guided her back to the bench and sat her down. He still kept a firm hold on her wrists.

"Why do you think I'm pathetic?" Amy demanded.

"Because," Shadow looked her right in the eye, "You're surrounded by people who love you, yet you choose to dwell in the past. It makes your life miserable."

Amy was about to object that shadow of all people knew nothing about her life, but Shadow silenced her with a finger to her lips, transferring both of her wrists to one hand.

"You constantly dream about someone who is now lost to you," Shadow continued, "And are blind to the love from your friends. Heck, if I had as many friends that love you as much as they do when Maria died, I don't think I would have ended up so badly. I probably would have been a happier person."

Amy smiled at the thought of Shadow acting happy.

Shadow himself smiled a bit, "I know, me actually happy. Like that will ever happen." He chuckled.

Amy stared at him, and he finally let go of her wrists.

"You know what," Shadow said, standing up.

"What?" Amy asked, his earlier words starting to hit home.

"I'm going to help you."

Amy once again looked at him in confusion.

"Get over Sonic." Shadow explained.

Amy blinked in surprise.

"Who knows, maybe you'll end up helping me." and then he disappeared.

Amy really didn't think that Shadow was serious when he said he would help her, so she was surprised to find him waiting on her porch the next morning.

The two ended up spending a lot of time together after that. They became joined at the hip. If someone saw one of them at a baseball game, they knew that the other had to be somewhere close by. At first it was an odd sight to see such a normally happy girl like Amy walking around with someone as sullen as Shadow. Most people believed that the friendship would end badly.

And over time, people did see changes in Amy. Shockingly enough, they were good changes. Amy started to smile her signature smile again. She no longer sullenly walked down the street; she greeted people by their first names. Her social life became more active and a twinkle that had been lost returned to her eyes.

No one would have guessed that only a few weeks before, she had been completely heart broken about a lost love.

To the people of Metropolis, it seemed that a miracle was unfolding before their eyes. Who would have known that it would be Shadow that would be the one to pick up the pieces on Amy's shattered life? Most people would have placed their money on someone else.

Then, Sonic and Sally's one year anniversary came around. Everyone in town celebrated with them. Everyone except for Shadow and Amy. The two had decided to take a walk in the park instead of living it up with the townsfolk.

It was a beautiful day, the sky was a beautiful blue and free of clouds, birds were singing at full force, and a slight breeze whistled through blooming trees. The two hedgehogs were holding hands as friends (everyone rolled their eyes at that) and strolled along. They eventually reached the same bench where only a couple of months ago, Shadow had found Amy broken in pieces. They sat down and gazed across the pond in front of them.

Amy glanced over at Shadow. There was something tugging at the back of her mind, something that she wanted to ask him. She opened her mouth. Then closed it. She was too shy.

Five minutes went by. Amy mustered her courage, and before she could stop herself said, "Shadow, remember when you said that you could never be happy?"

Shadow looked down at her, wondering why she was bringing this up now. "Yes." He said slowly.

Amy looked down and played with her fingers, "Well, I was wondering…" she trailed off.

Shadow grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look him in the eyes, "You were wondering…?"

"If… I make you happy?"

Shadow raised one eyebrow, "What kind of question is that?" he asked.

Amy looked down, embarrassed. "Well… I… I was just…"

"Of course you do."

Amy looked back up at him, her eyes turning hopeful, "Really?" she asked.

Shadow merely nodded and then leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

He pulled back far too soon and looked her in the eyes again, "Did you like that?" she asked her softly.

She did. She kissed him this time, taking much longer to pull back. And they kissed again, and again, and again.

Three months late, they were married.

Their wedding was not as grand as Sonic and Sally's had been, but it was far more memorable. Because, reader, as one who has been in love knows, it isn't about what you are wearing, how you look, or how wonderful the decorations are. All that matters is the person at the altar, the person that you will be willing to spend the rest of your life with. The person who will never ever leave or abandon you.

Amy had been right before, love is unselfish. But true love was so much more than that.

And she was just finding that out.

……………………………… ***goes and shoots self in the bathroom. Ghost appears* Well, if you actually made it this far, you are a saint. This was going so well until the ending… I'm going to be punished in the afterlife for the terribleness of this fic. **

**If you want to make my day, please review. And fave, please. **

***groans* I shouldn't have even put this up……**


End file.
